With advancements in technology, the amount and type of information that users can access over wireless networks is growing rapidly. Similarly, mobile devices are becoming ubiquitous due to convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature. Users are also pushing the envelope on the applications and information that are required to be provided via the devices to maintain contact with friends and colleagues. Because of the foregoing, users of communication devices are often confronted with a massive amount of information. Such a sizeable amount of information can make retrieval of desired information somewhat complex, time-consuming and inefficient. Additionally, understanding the relationships between different types of information stored on the communication device can be quite difficult and lead to a less than enjoyable user experience. As such, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for facilitating information retrieval for communication devices are desirable.